My Miko
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Kagome see's Inuyasha and Kikyo together. And while she is trapped in her world of hurt, Naraku finds her. Someone unexpected helps her out in a subtle way.


Title: My Miko

Word Count: 623

Characters: it's a surprise

Summary: She didn't see it coming, she didn't know it was there, the next thing she knew she was wrapped tightly in it, her body being squeezed helplessly as it lifted her from the ground.

A/N: It just came to me, like a bolt of lightening. I hope you like it! I really liked writing it!

_Tentacles-something far-reaching: something that gradually or unnoticeably insinuates its way into and around things and takes hold of them firmly or has a definite presence or effect (literary) _

She didn't see it coming, she didn't know it was there, the next thing she knew she was wrapped tightly in it, her body being squeezed helplessly as it lifted her from the ground. "Guh." She gasped out as the pressure increased, the slithery object sliding down her legs to bind them together. "Inu-" She wheezed, attempting to yell but it coming out in a strangled noise.

He didn't seem to hear, his attention firmly focused on Kikyo, Kikyo's soul catchers had came about an hour ago, Inuyasha dutifully following them. Kagome followed soon after.

She'd been to absorbed in watching the exchange, waiting for the confessions of love that would wrench her heart from its spot, leaving a gaping whole that would be filled with blackness, taking all her serenity and warmth. But, instead of her heart being wrenched out of her body, she'd been wrenched from her spot behind a tree, wrapped firmly in what she'd identified to be Naraku's tentacles.

She heard a dark chuckle from somewhere behind her, and the next thing she knew another tentacle shot out from the blackness and wrapped around her neck, gently at first, but then it tightened, the end of the tentacle almost caressing her cheek in a loving manner. "No one to save you." She heard the sinister voice say, obviously indicating Inuyasha and his lack of awareness at her situation.

"Inuya-" She tried again, her voice louder with her effort, but the tentacle around her neck tightened halfway through it, cutting of her air-supply. She gasped loudly, her fingers clenching at her sides as she thrashed violently attempting to dislodge the tentacles.

"_You can do it, Miko."_

'Huh.' That voice, where'd it come from. She stopped her struggles. Taking in small breathes of air that her closed throat allowed.

"_Concentrate."_

She couldn't quite place the voice, she didn't know if it was good or bad, but the sound of it caused her whole body to hum with silent pleasure, and calmed her stressed body.

Her eyes slid shut and she concentrated on grasping the spot deep inside of her. She felt everything go black, a gold light shining in the distance, she reached for it, twisting it and pulling it attempting to release it. Finally the latch came undone and her eyes snapped open, white covered her pupils, dulling the color but not stopping their vibrancy.

"**Eximo!" **She cried out, feeling a familiar rippling spread throughout her body. A pink light flitted out of her body, caressing the air around her and disengaged the sinister force wrapped around her body.

Inuyasha's attention snapped towards her, "Kagome!" He cried shrilly seeing the tentacles wrapped firmly around her body. He sprinted over to her, knocking Kikyo over in the process.

Kagome hung in the air as the tentacles relinquished the grasp, retreating into the dark, cowering from the burn. Her hair floated angelically around her as she slowly lowered to the ground, the pink light slowly retreating into her body as her eyes regained their original hue. She could hear Inuyasha yelling at her in the distance, but she didn't look. She recalled the voice moments before, _Sesshomaru. _

He now stood within feet of her body, his calm demeanor focused souly on her, and she could see in his eyes respect, and something else.

Inuyasha was at her side in an instant, asking questions, and checking her over for wounds. But none of that comprehended in her buzzing brain. Sesshomaru's last words echoing throughout her mind. _"Good job, my miko."_


End file.
